Destino
by Ameiya Stephy
Summary: Cuando acepté ir a estudiar al extranjero, nunca imaginé que un carro me fuera a embestir por salvar la vida de una pequeña niña, ni mucho menos que ella fuera la causa que mi vida tan pacífica cambiara por completo.
1. El principio

**NA: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP… Solo la historia es mía… Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo…**

-:-

-:-

-:-

Capítulo 01: El principio

-:-

-:-

-:-

No podía creerlo, estaba perdida, pero es que otro resultado más podía tener si apenas iba una semana en otro país, miré a mí alrededor, muchas personas iban y venían, seguramente para el trabajo, pensé. ¿Por dónde me tenía que ir? Ya estaba cansada, no quería alejarme mucho, sabía que ruta debía tomar para regresarme, pero a donde tenía que ir no, exhausta me senté, veamos, abrí el mapa, si voy hacia la izquierda y camino otras 6 cuadras luego voy a la derecha y camino unas tres cuadras más debería llegar, ¿Qué tan difícil era llegar a la biblioteca de tu nueva universidad?

Empecé a caminar de nuevo, recordándome que tenía hasta el mediodía para recoger esos libros, estudiar en el extranjero no era algo que me quitaba el sueño, pero el de mi madre sí, y se había esforzado demasiado para que yo lo lograse, por lo tanto, yo también tenía que hacerlo para no defraudarla.

Me detuve a esperar que el semáforo cambiara, realmente había demasiado tráfico, ¿Tan agitada era la vida en Tokio? Como extrañaría mi hermosa y pacífica Tomoeda, entonces, un llanto me llamó la atención, era una niña, que iba corriendo sola, ¿Se había escapado de su mamá? ¿Quién descuida a su hija de esa manera? No habrá tenido más de 6 años, mis pensamientos fueron detenidos abruptamente cuando como si fuera una película en cámara lenta sucedió.

La niña corría hasta que llegó al semáforo, pero no se detuvo

Un carro venía directamente a ella sin opción a esquivarla

Sentí que mis piernas se movían solas, como si fuera algo instintivo

Corrí lo más rápido que pude

Escuché un "¡Cuidado!" salir de mi garganta

Me vi empujando a la niña hasta el otro lado de la acera

Luego todo se volvió oscuro

Un dolo agudo empezó a invadirme

No podía abrir los ojos

No podía mover ni un musculo

Escuchaba voces muy lejanas y no podía entender ninguna

Sentía un calor abrazador en la espalda

Como si me martillaran la cabeza

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-:-

-:-

-:-

"Es hora de levantarse, la hora es seis con treinta minutos. Es hora de levantarse, la hora es seis con treinta minutos" – apagué la alarma

-Odio que pongo esa alarma – se quejó mi esposa

-Yo odio muchas cosas de ti pero que le vamos hacer ¿No? –le respondí saliendo de la cama

-Yo también te amo tanto querido –bufé –Hoy iré al spa por cierto

-De acuerdo, tienes que llevar a Kamunyak a sus clases, no lo olvides

-Si lo sé –respondió mirándome de arriba abajo mientras me desvestía para meterme a duchar

-Y tiene que recogerla también…

-Oh vamos cariño, solo sucedió una vez, estaba demasiado ocupada y se me pasó

-No Meiling, nunca tuvo que ocurrir

-Shaoran, realmente lo lamenté muchísimo, sé que fue un descuido mío, pero la cuidaré muchísimo más –respondió sin apartar la mirada de mi entrepierna

-Bueno, si algo le pasa Meiling…

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy esposa muerta

-Si

-Por cierto cariño, ¿cuándo vamos a tener nosotros un hijo? –preguntó

-Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de ese tema –respondí cortante

-Pero Shaoran, tú tienes a Kamunyak, yo también quiero tener un hijo propio…

-Cuando nos casamos, dijiste que la tomarías como hija propia también

-Lo sé, pero…

-No se habla más del asunto –y me metí al cuarto de baño

Una vez a dentro dejé que mi mente divagara un poco, no iba a tener otro hijo, para nada, mucho menos con Meiling, por el simple hecho de que se casara conmigo por dinero, por el poder que tenía.

Si no hubiera sido por la presión de mi familia en conseguirle una madre a Kamu, seguiría siendo un feliz padre soltero.

Si bien es cierto, mi niña no estaba planificada en nuestras vidas, la amé desde que Naoko me había confesado asustada que estaba embarazada.

Y es que cuando tienes 17 años, te produce muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero de algo estuve seguro, no le iba a dejar abandonada.

Sonreí ante su recuerdo, era demasiado popular en la preparatoria, mientras que Naoko siempre fue muy reservada, empezamos a salir cuando me la asignaron como compañera de literatura, si bien es cierto no nos enamoramos, nuestro encuentros eran muy explosivos y todos obviamente en la cama, me sorprendió el hecho que supiera tanto sobre el tema debido a la personalidad que tenía, muchas veces dormí en su casa cuando sus padres no estaban, ocupándose de los negocios siempre, viajaban con frecuencia.

Habíamos empezado un relación, pero no duramos mucho, su constantes celos y reclamos terminaron por alejándome de ella, estuve con otras chicas más, hasta que ella me confesó que estaba embarazada y que quería abortarla, obviamente no la dejé.

Decirle a mi familia, a su familia, fue un completo caos, agradecí que mi padre me diera su respaldo, ella se vino a vivir conmigo, su embarazo fue difícil, enfermándose constantemente, y a mí me preocupaba, su embarazo me hizo cambiar por completo, dedicándome solo a ella.

El día que le vinieron las contracciones estaba muy pálida, y tenía problemas para dilatar, por lo que decidieron someterle a una cesárea, me estremecí, ella había fallecido pero me había dejado a una hermosa niña, el doctor dijo que su útero no estaba en condiciones para soportar a un bebé, y que le parecía un milagro que haya quedado embarazada, sonreí, si bien es cierto no la quiso tener al principio, durante todo el embarazo, se supo cuidar bien.

Cuando cumplí los 20, mi madre insistió en que debía casarme, mi padre estaba enfermo, y ya no podría asumir el control de las empresas, aunque yo no creía necesario el matrimonio, cedí y apareció Meiling.

Hija de una familia medianamente adinerada, pero que siempre deseaba más, fue muy obvio que se casaba por dinero, pero mientras cumpliera en ser una buena madre para Kamunyak no tendría problemas.

Pero no fue así…

-:-

-:-

-:-

-Niña levántate ya –observé a la mocosa que aun dormía plácidamente

-Un ratito más… -respondió adormilada

-Si no llegas a clases, tu padre se va a enojar –traté de conservar la paciencia

-Está bien señora…

-Te dije que me dijeras mamá

-Usted no es mi mamá –sí, ya estaba despierta

Bajé para desayunar, tenía que encontrar la forma de embarazarme de Shaoran, sabía que ya se estaba cansando, nuestro dos años de matrimonio solo se basaba en dinero y sexo, y yo estaba muy bien con eso, adoraba ser la envidia de las mujeres al ser yo su esposa, además estaba el hecho que no soportaba a esa niña, siempre metiéndose entre nosotros, y obviamente, él le daba toda su atención, me parecía ridículo estar compitiendo por la atención de una niña de 5 años, pero así era, por lo que tenía que hacer algo para yo también tener un hijo, aunque los bebés no me gustaran.

-Ya estoy lista –llegó hasta donde yo estaba

-Entonces vámonos –respondí levantándome y agarrando las llaves del coche

-Pero aún no desayuno y es temprano

-No me importa, yo tengo una cita en el spa

-Pero

-Sin peros –salí y esperé que ella entrara al carro

Estuve manejando en silencio, hasta que vi que sacaba un jugo de su mochila, y por supuesto, lo derramó, genial, lo que me faltaba, tener que ir a lavar el carro.

-¡Que torpe eres! –grité

-Lo siento mucho

-¡Sé que lo hiciste a propósito!

-Le juro que no señora…

Conduje hasta el taller, me bajé y la mocosa lo hizo también, entregué las llaves para que empezaran a lavarlo.

-Ya me tienes cansada Kamunyak

-Pero señora de verdad no lo hice a propósito –empezó a hacer pucheros

-A mi no me vas a venir con llantos falsos niña, te voy a decir algo – me incliné hacia ella – vas a tener un hermano, y cuando eso suceda, te mandaré a estudiar lejísimo de acá

-¡Pero yo no quiero separarme de mi papá! –empezó a llorar

-Lo harás –me giré para ver que lavaran bien el carro, cuando me di vuelta de nuevo, ella no estaba

-¿Kamunyak? -¡Maldita mocosa! La vi correr y doblar hacia la esquina. Si algo le pasaba, Shaoran, ¡Mierda!

-¡Kamunyak detente! –empecé a correr tras ella

Me detuve abruptamente, no podía creer lo que veía

Una mujer en el piso ensangrentada

Kamunyak al otro lado de la acera, había dejado de llorar

La mujer había impedido que el carro fuera contra ella

Escuché la ambulancia a lo lejos

No podía moverme

Vi un policía acercarse a Kamunyak

Ella no dejaba de mirar hacia la mujer que seguía en el piso

No sé qué le preguntó el policía, pero entonces fijó su vista en mí y me apuntó, nunca había visto una mirada de odio en una niña

Shaoran me mataría.

-:-

-:-

-:-

NA: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! XD adivinen quien tiene nueva compu y podrá escribir más seguido? Siiii yoooo! Bueno, una nueva historia :3 que creen que pase? :o como se imaginan la trama de esta historia? :o espero les guste y como siempre, me dejen comentarios, gracias por leerme!

Besos…

Ameiya Stephy


	2. Destino

-:-

-:-

-:-

 **NA: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP… Solo la historia es mía. No se permite la copia total o parcial de la misma, tampoco adaptaciones, si encuentran alguna por favor darme aviso puesto que será sin mi consentimiento… Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo…**

-:-

-:-

-:-

 **Capítulo 02: Destino**

-:-

-:-

-:-

El constante "Bip" "Bip" que no tenía ni idea de dónde provenía iba hacer que mi cabeza estallara en cualquier momento, pero ¿Por qué sentía la garganta tan seca? Olía demasiado limpio, sentía mis parpados demasiados pesados como para abrirlo, pero tenía que esforzarme si quería averiguar qué demonios pasaba y sobre todo, ¿Dónde rallos me encontraba?

Lentamente empecé abrir los ojos, aunque la luz demasiado brillante me dejó ciega por unos segundos, pude descubrir que ese espantoso "Bip" "Bip" provenía de una máquina que estaba a mi costado ¿No era eso lo que sale en las películas que mide el ritmo cardiaco? Un momento, ¿Entonces yo…?

Lo recordé

La niña

El auto

Un agudo dolor

Oscuridad

Eso explicaba todo, estaba en un maldito hospital, ¡Odio los hospitales! Jamás me gustaron y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Vale, necesitaba pensar y rápido, miré a mí alrededor y no había absolutamente nadie.

Levante el brazo derecho, doblé, abrí y cerré la mano. Perfecto, funciona bien.

Repetí lo mismo con las otras tres extremidades y también respondieron bien, es decir, podía doblar bien ambas piernas, levantarlas y mover los dedos del pie.

Me senté y empecé a revisarme, tenía un enorme raspón en el costado casi la espalda que ardía como el infierno, de ahí todo estaba bien, ¿Es que yo acaso era inmortal? ¿Cómo pude salir ilesa de eso?

Bueno, o alguien no me quería allá arriba o definitivamente tampoco ahí abajo. Y deambular por ahí como alma en pena tampoco me parecía muy atractivo que digamos para el resto de la eternidad…

Y ahí iba de nuevo, divagando. ¡Concéntrate Sakura!

Tenía que irme de acá, y no, no iba a esperar a que el doctor llegara, en principio por que lo más seguro es que no le entienda ni una palabra por el idioma y no me apetecía hablar en inglés, mucho menos que mis padres se enteraran de esto y que me dieran la reprimenda de mi vida por ponerme en riesgo.

Ahora, ¿Cómo salgo acá? Piensa Sakura…

-:-

-:-

-:-

-¡Kamunyak! – corrí hacia mi hija y ella saltó a mis brazos para abrazarme

-¡Papito! ¡Estás acá! – dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos

-Claro que si mi vida, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – dije poniéndola en el suelo para mirarla examinándola

-¡No papi! Estoy muy bien ¡El ángel me salvó papi! ¡Deberías haberla visto! ¡Era tan hermosa! – dijo demasiada entusiasmada

\- ¿Ángel? ¿Qué ángel cariño? – le pregunté

-La señorita que la salvó Shaoran – una voz masculina llamó mi atención, cuando lo miré era mi gran amigo

-Eriol, ¿Qué ocurrió? – dije saludándolo

-Kamunyak cruzó la pista corriendo y no se fijó que un carro venía, una señorita que la vio corrió hacia ella y la empujó, pero ella recibió todo el impacto – me explicó

-¿Por qué cruzaste la pista de esa manera Kamunyak? ¿Meiling? –pregunté y ahí reparé en su presencia unos pasos más allá, estaba callada

-¡Ella es mala! ¡Me dijo cosas malas! ¡Yo no la quiero! ¡Quiero que ese ángel sea mi mamá! – Tenía una gran conversación pendiente con Meiling, esta vez se había excedido y no lo dejaría pasar

-Eriol, ¿Cómo está ella? – lo vi sonreír

-Amigo, realmente creo en la posibilidad de que sea un ángel

\- ¿Qué dices? – lo miré confundido

-Está bien, de hecho, solo tiene un gran raspón hacia el costado, ninguna fractura ni lesión, solo ese raspón

-¿Qué? - dije más de asombro que de pregunta

-Así es, ahora está inconsciente, pero es por el efecto del golpe, como el aturdimiento, todas las pruebas salieron perfectamente bien

-¿Saben cuál es su nombre?

-No, no traía identificación consigo, solo el mapa de la ciudad, por lo que podemos asumir que quizás sea turista

-Entiendo, ¿Puedo entrar a verla? –pregunté

-¡Oh papi es tan hermosa! – dijo mi niña que no se había apartado de mi

-Debemos esperar a que despierte aún, vayan tranquilos a casa, te avisaré cuando despierte

-Gracias, ¿el chofer?

-Dio sus declaraciones, no cometió ninguna falta, puesto que iba con la luz verde y frenó lo más que pudo pero no se podía evitar el impacto por la inercia

-De acuerdo, entonces estaré mañana de regreso, quiero conocer al ángel de mi hija –sonreí hacia ella y me respondió de la misma manera – la ayudaré en todo

-Perfecto, hasta mañana entonces, adiós pequeña –dijo revolviendo el cabello de Kamunyak y ella hizo un mohín, a lo cual sonreí

Vi desaparecer a Eriol por el pasillo y me giré acercándome a Meiling que aún permanecía en silencio y con la cabeza baja, esta vez ya no aceptaría más excusas de ella, ya me había hartado demasiado.

-Vámonos – dije y ella se limitó a seguirnos

Llegamos a casa, jugué con mi niña que no dejaba de mencionar a su ángel, luego cuando llegó la hora de dormir, le dije que me contara todo y escuché cada palabra que dijo mi hija, luego esperé a que Kamunyak se durmiera para poder encarar a Meiling, que hasta ahora no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, cabreado era poco a comparación de lo que sentía ¡Casi atropellan a mi hija!

-Muy bien, tu turno, te escucho – dije sentándome en la silla del comedor, donde ella permanecía también sentada pero al otro extremo

-Oh mi amor lo siento tanto – empezó a lloriquear – lo lamento tanto de verdad, sé que fue un descuido mío, pero de verdad lo lamento tanto

\- ¿Lo lamentas? – Me paré – ¿Qué lamentas Meiling? ¿El que yo tenga una hija? ¿El que le hayas dicho todas esas cosas estúpidas a mi hija? - me acerqué hacia un cajón que tenía en el escritorio y saqué el sobre que quería

-¡Fue un mal entendido amor! ¡Yo jamás le diría esas cosas a nuestra Kamu! –sonreí ante su cinismo

-¿Así?

-¡Sí! ¡Te juró que sí!

-Ajam, ¿lo juras no? Ven acá y mira eso –le señalé la televisión y me acerqué para prenderla colocando el cd que saqué del sobre - ¿Qué ves ahí Meiling?

-Shao… - palideció

Tener mucho dinero tenía sus ventajas, podías acelerar las cosas.

Cuando la policía llamó a mi trabajo, acudí inmediatamente, me explicaron en primer lugar que mi niña estaba en perfecto estado y luego los acontecimientos, sabía que Kamunyak no reaccionaria de esa manera por gusto, así que fui a solicitar las cámaras de la zona.

Ahí vi que en realidad Meiling había estado en el lava carros, y se veía tan claramente como le hablaba despectivamente a mi niña, ¡mi niña!

Me tuve que serenar para no ir ese mismo momento a gritarle todo lo que pensaba, así que lo más sensato fue llamar a mi abogada, Tomoyo, que es la esposa de Eriol, que al ser doctor ya me había llamado tranquilizándome sobre el estado de salud de Kamunyak y que él estaba con ella.

Cuando llamé a Tomoyo solo tuve que decirle "Llegó el día" y ella lo entendió perfectamente, el constante rechazo de Kamunyak hacía Meiling me hizo plantearme en divorciarme de ella, ni yo la amaba ni ella a mí, solo quería dinero y más dinero, y mi madre insistía en una esposa y no tuvo mejor idea de ponerla a ella.

Ansiosa por adquirir más dinero del que tenía, Meiling no se dio cuenta que al firmar el matrimonio, había firmado una clausula; colocado gracias a Tomoyo; donde decía que si ella hacía cualquier cosas que pusiera en peligro a mi hija, me daría automáticamente el divorcio.

Por eso cuando la llamé, trajo el sobre que ya tenía preparado desde antes de casarme y me lo entregó, ya era lo mayor como para seguir con ese matrimonio impuesto por madre y tenía motivos suficientes de separarme de ella, por lo que solo adjunté el video por si se atrevía a negarme algo.

-¿Algo que decir Meiling? –la miré fijamente mientras el video seguía reproduciéndose

-No es lo que parece –dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Así? Bueno, sea como sea, pusiste en peligro a Kamunyak, quiero el divorcio Meiling –dije secamente

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes divorciarte de mí! ¡Tu madre nunca lo permitiría! –gritó

-Te recuerdo que Kamunyak duerme, así o bajas tu tono o te me vas a la calle –abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos

-No puedes…

-Sí, sí puedo, cuando nos casamos –saqué el documento, firmaste una clausula donde decía si ponías en peligro a Kamunyak el divorcio me sería otorgado

-¡No lo pienso firmas! –sonreí

-Tu firma es mero formalismo Meiling, esto es automático, y pruebas tengo, así que o firmas y evitas un escándalo llevándote todo lo que tengas o te vas sin nada, puesto que todo acá fue comprado con mi dinero, decide

-Shaoran… -una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, que sinceramente no me dio lastima, había dejado de creer en la mujeres, solo la mamá de Kamu y el la chica a la que llamaba ángel, tenía mi aprecio, todas las demás podían volver del hueco donde salieron

La vi firmar el papel, subió en silencio, esperé a que bajara, luego de un largo rato, la vi bajar con una enorme maleta, hizo la misma operación como diez veces más, los sacó una por una, dejé que se llevara el carro, en un taxi no iba alcanzar todo eso.

Cerró la puerta también en silencio, Meiling se había ido, ahora estaba solo con Kamunyak, como debió ser siempre luego que Naoko falleciera.

Me quedé recostado un rato más sin darme cuenta que me había quedado dormido

Mi celular sonó

Aun medio adormilado vi el número de Eriol y respondí, ¿Por qué me llamaba a esta hora?

-¿Sabes qué hora es idiota? –gruñí por el pesado día que tuve

-¡Shaoran el ángel desapreció! –gritó casi me quedo sordo

-¿Qué?

-¡La chica que salvó a Kamunyak! ¡No está! ¡Desapreció! ¡Buscamos en todo el hospital y no está!

¡¿Cómo hacía una chica para burlar la seguridad de hospital y desaparecer!?

-:-

-:-

-:-

 **NA: Holaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Y bueno, acá está el siguiente cap. de esta historia, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, por favor díganme en los comentarios y yo las estaré aclarando en el siguiente cap. ¡Se vienen muchas sorpresas! ¿Qué pasara ahora con Sakura? ¿Shaoran encontrará de nuevo a su ángel? ¡Ay un gran secreto que amenaza con ser revelado! ¡Tan tann tannnnnn! ¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.! ¡No se olviden de dejarme comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**

 **Besos…**

 **Ameiya Stephy**

-:-

-:-

-:-


	3. Mucho gusto

-:-

-:-

-:-

 **NA: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP… Solo la historia es mía. No se permite la copia total o parcial de la misma, tampoco adaptaciones, si encuentran alguna por favor darme aviso puesto que será sin mi consentimiento… Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo…**

-:-

-:-

-:-

 **Capítulo 03: Mucho gusto**

-:-

(Sakura POV)

-:-

Nerviosa me puse a tamborilear con mis dedos mis rodillas, era mi última entrevista de trabajo, si no la obtenía ya me daría por vencida, regresaría a mi ciudad, no podía seguir permitiéndome gastar tanto dinero de mis padres y no obtener ya un trabajo.

 _*-No te preocupes mamá –suspiré al teléfono_

 _-Pero mi niña, sabes que si necesitas algo me puedes decir –me contestó mi progenitora_

 _-Lo sé mamá, voy a conseguir trabajo, debes estar tranquila_

 _-Está bien cariño –ahora fue el turno de que mi mamá suspire*_

Cuando vi un anuncio de que se solicitaba una asistente en esta empresa, no lo pensé dos veces en presentarme, ahora simplemente me estaba arrepintiendo.

¿Por qué? ¡Si tan solo fuera como todas esas mujeres que también venían por el puesto! ¡Eran todas hermosas! Se veían con clase, ya saben, de esas mujeres súper refinadas, que hacían juego con el pulcro y elegante lugar, la única que desentonaba ahí era yo, me sentía tan pero tan fuera de lugar.

 _*-Oh Dios mío –dije mirando el enorme edificio que tenía delante de mí. Cuando entré no me di cuenta cuantos minutos estuve con la boca, si no fuera porque una señorita me había hablado:_

 _-Disculpe señorita ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –dijo con una seriedad que perturbaba_

 _-Eh… S-sí –tartamudeé_

 _-¿En que la ayudo? –respondió_

 _-Bueno, vine para una entrevista –me miró de pies a cabeza como si no me creyera_

 _-¿Entrevista? ¿A qué puesto? –me empezaba a poner mucho más nerviosa_

 _-Asistente para la oficina personal –dije casi en un susurro_

 _-¿Oficina principal? –Volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo - ¿Trajo su carnet?_

 _-S-si… Tenga –Le entregué – Recibí la llamada y luego me lo enviaron_

 _-Bueno, déjeme ver si no hubo algún error –estaba dejando de sentirme nerviosa, a pasar a sentirme ofendida ¿Quién se creía esta tipa?_

 _-Le aseguro que no hay ningún error se-ño-ri-ta –dije arrastrando las palabras para tratar de calmarme_

 _-Bueno, entonces aquí tiene –dijo como no queriendo darme en realidad una carpeta con papeles adentro- Solo debe de llenarlo y esperar a que le llamen_

 _-Gracias –le respondí en el mismo tono que había usado conmigo. Y fue exactamente lo que hice, llené todos los papeles, se lo entregué a otra señorita que solo dijo "papeles" en el mismo tono que la otra chica, los entregué y se fue. ¿Todas acá tenían ese carácter?*_

El sr. Terada, el esposo de la Sra. Rika, y ella, me habían animado a presentarme luego que recibiera la llamada de que había pasado a la etapa de entrevistas, sinceramente pensé que había sido una broma, pero luego de que me llegara la identificación con mi nombre, había gritado de emoción.

Mi mente no pudo evitar viajar al pasado, y recordé aquella noche cuando hui del hospital…

 **[INICIO DEL FLASH BACK]**

Miraba a mi alrededor, desde hacía un buen rato que ninguna enfermera había entrado para revisarme y agradecía no tener que seguir haciéndome la dormida, con cuidado y un poco de dificultad me levanté de la camilla y espié hacia afuera.

Perfecto.

Todo estaba despejado.

Camine con cautela hasta llegar a un puerta donde decía "Salida de emergencia" y tuve suerte de estar a penas en el segundo piso, por lo que no demoré en salir.

Había huido de un hospital

Carajo, estaba en bata

Ahora parecía una loca andando en bata, genial Sakura, solo a ti se te ocurre huir de un hospital sin tener ni una puta idea de donde te encontrabas, seguí caminando, mi estado de ánimo era cada vez peor.

Me senté arrimándome en el tronco de un árbol de cerezo

Lloré

Lloré como si no hubiera un mañana, quizás no lo tendría, estaba sudada por todo lo que había caminado, la delgada tela de la bata estaba empapada y hacía mucho frío.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo escuché voces

-¡Dios mío! ¡Terada quítate el abrigo! ¡Se está congelando! –oí la extraña pero dulce voz de un mujer, acto seguido sentí que era cubierta con una tela gruesa y el perfume de varón llenaron mis fosas nasales, abrí con dificultad mis ojos y vi a una pareja de esposos, las alianzas me decían que lo eran

-Soy Terada, ella es mi esposa Rika, ¿Estás bien? – negué con la cabeza

-No tengas miedo mi niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Sakura –balbucee más que hablar

-Cariño, ayúdala a levantarse, no creo que puedo caminar – el sr. Terada hizo lo que su esposa decía y yo solo me dejé llevar, cerré los ojos y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando los volví a abrir, me encontré con un par de ojos acaramelado que me miraban con curiosidad, parpadee varias veces hasta aclarar mi visión y noté que tenía dos grandes trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza, la chica que me miraba seria, sonrió

-Despertaste –puso su mano en mi frente y me sonrojé – Genial, ya no tienes fiebre –me acercó un vaso con agua, acepté y bebí un poco

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté más para mí que para ella mirando a mi alrededor

-Pues estás en mi casa, mucho gusto, soy Chiharu, hija de Rika y Terada, ellos te trajeron ¿Por qué estabas solo en plena madrugada y de bata? –preguntó y ahí me di cuenta que ahora tenía un pijama con flores, pareció entender mi interrogante y me respondió –Es mío, mamá te cambió, no podías dormir ni desnuda ni con esa bata empapada

-Soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto –tocaron la puerta

-Pasa mami –respondió Chiharu

-¿Despertó? –Preguntó la señora Rika trayendo una mesita con mucha comida sobre ella, lo dejó en el buró y se sentó a la orilla de la cama –Ya estás mejor, me alivia mucho, soy Rika, ya conociste a mi hija Chiharu y a mi esposo Terada –asentí

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto –dije incorporándome un poco, luego de comer lo que me había preparado la Sra. Rika, me invitó a bajar, Chiharu me prestó más ropa para no andar en pijama.

Les conté todo lo que había pasado, el por qué me habían encontrado en esas condiciona y sobre todo el motivo por el que no quería decirle a mis padres de lo ocurrido.

-Lo entendemos Sakura –Dijo la Sra. Rika sonriéndome

-Se esforzaron mucho para que yo estudie acá, no quiero preocuparlos y regresar habiendo llegado recién

-Eres muy valiente, no cualquiera pone su vida en riesgo de esa manera –dijo el sr Terada

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Te puedes quedar! Eres nueva, no conoces de nada el país, ¡Te podemos ayudar! ¿Verdad mamá y papá? –preguntó entusiasmada Chiharu

-Claro que si ¿Quieres Sakura? –Preguntó la sr. Rika

-Es que, no quiero causar problemas –respondí

-Oh claro que no lo haces, estoy seguro que lo que quiere Chiharu es tener una amiga como si fuera su hermana.

Desde ese momento, la Sra. Rika y el Sr Terada se convirtieron como en unos segundos padres para mí, y Chiharu, como una hermana menor, ya que tenía tres años menos que yo.

Con Rika, tuve que ir con su médico, para que realmente se convenza que yo estaba bien, tenía una costilla rota, eso explicaba el sangrado de donde para mi parecía un simple raspón, afortunadamente, todo sanó bien y no tuve más complicaciones.

La familia de los Terada era realmente fabulosa, nunca dejaron que me rinda, sin ellos nunca lo había logrado

" _-Por Dios Sakura, ¡Anímate! –Dijo Chiharu agarrándome de los hombros_

 _-Estoy demasiado cansada para seguir, de verdad –dije resignada mirando los libros frente a mi_

 _-No debes de rendirte, piensa en tus padres, en los míos, en mí y sobre todo en ti, esto es lo que te apasiona, pero debes luchar para conseguirlo, ¡Tú puedes! –me sirvió otro vaso con leche_

 _-¿Estás segura que no me mintieron con que eres mi menor? –sonreí_

 _-Al menos eso dice mi partida de nacimiento –reímos juntas"_

Cuando terminé la carrera, tenía la intención de regresar con mis padres, no encontraba trabajo, y ya me estaba desanimando pero entonces vi que la enorme cadena de hoteles Li estaba necesitando un asistente personal, no daban muchos detalles, pero era una oportunidad, los Terada me animaron a presentarme y lo hice, pero ya había pasado un mes y no tenía noticias, hasta que me llamaron por teléfono y me dijeron que había pasado la primera etapa, y que ya recibiría una especie de pase para la entrevista, pero no estaba convencida

" _-¿Y si solo es una broma? –dije tomando mi último sorbo del batido de fresa que había preparado para mí Rika_

 _-Oh vamos cariño, estoy segura que es de verdad –sonó el timbre de la puerta– Iré a ver –sonrió_

 _-¿Quién era? –pregunté una vez regresó con un sobre un poco grande, sonriendo me lo entregó_

 _-Está a tu nombre, ábrelo –me miró expectante_

 _-Pues… -cuando lo abrí no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era la identificación para entrar a la empresa y unos papeles que me detallaban más a precisión de que consistía todo –Oh por Dios… ¡Es de la empresa!_

 _-¡Felicitaciones cariño! ¡Chiharu y Terada van a estar tan felices! –Dijo abrazándome– Y estoy segura que tus padres también_

 _-Aún no les diré Rika, quiero primero tener el puesto, si no lo consigo se pondrán tristes –respondí bajándole un poco su alegría_

 _-Entiendo, pero estoy segura que lo lograrás –sonrió"_

 **[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]**

Sonreí ante el recuerdo pero nunca me dejé de preguntar ¿Qué le había pasado a aquella niña?

-¿Señorita Kinomoto? –la voz de un hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Sí, mucho gusto –hice una reverencia

-Igualmente, soy Yamazaki –imitó mi gesto pero por alguna extraña razón me miraba con familiaridad- Pase, es su turno

-Gracias –respondí entrando la sala de entrevistas

Al frente mío había una larga mesa con dos personas, el Sr Yamazaki se colocó a la lado de un hombre con una penetrante mirada ¿Él era el jefe? ¿Por qué él también me miraba de esa forma? La mujer a su costado tenía una similar mirada ¿Qué ocurría?

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto –hice un reverencia ante los tres que no me dejaban de mirarme y fui a la única silla que estaba ahí

-:-

(Shaoran POV)

-:-

Había tenido un día demasiado difícil, le había dejado a cargo a Yamazaki que seleccionara los CV más adecuados para el puesto, necesitaba a alguien eficiente, que realmente quisiera trabajar y no que anduviera en planes de querer irse a la cama conmigo, tenía muy bien separado ese aspecto, mi vida laboral de mi vida personal, hasta ahora solo habían postulantes vestidas provocadoramente, y ya me empezaba a frustrar

-Iré a llamar a la siguiente –dijo nervioso Yamazaki

-Espero que sea diferente a todas las demás –dije más cansado que molesto

-Tranquilo Shaoran, eres demasiado exigente –Respondió Tomoyo

Yamazaki salió y no tardó mucho en entrar, la persona que entró después de él hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, se me secó la garganta, su mirada jade se cruzó con la mía, hizo una reverencia y habló

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa: ¿¡Por qué aquella extraña se parecía tanto a mi hija!?

-:-

-:-

-:-

 **NA: ¡Hola! No se esperaban ese final, ¿Verdad? e_e ¿Qué creen que ocurra? Hay un secreto que amenaza con ser revelado y no lo sabrán a menos que me sigan leyendo en los próximos capítulos wuajajajajaja cofcofcof lo siento, ando con tos y reírse malévolamente no es una buena idea. Como siempre espero leerlos en los comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y enorme agradecimiento a mi onee Nao chan por aconsejarme y orientarme no solo en este capítulo, si no en mi vida 3**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos**

 **Ameiya Stephy**


	4. Jade

**NA: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP… Solo la historia es mía. No se permite la copia total o parcial de la misma, tampoco adaptaciones, si encuentran alguna por favor darme aviso puesto que será sin mi consentimiento… Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo…**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **Capítulo 04: Jade**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **(Shaoran POV)**

Cuando se sentó no podía apartar la vista de ella, ese color de ojos… ¡Eran iguales a los de mi niña! ¿Pero por qué?

No me di cuenta en que momento mis pies habían actuado solos, hasta que un leve susurro hizo que volviera a la realidad, aunque yo seguía hipnotizado

-¿Señor? –la tenía frente a mí, noté que no solo el color de ojos eran iguales si no que las pestañas y las ligeras pecas en el puente de la nariz también, mi mirada bajó a sus labios y sentí ese extraño impulso de querer tocarlos.

-Shaoran detente –la voz firme y fuerte de Tomoyo terminó por romper ese hechizo y noté que la joven que tenía delante de mí se había alejado unos pasos, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y un bonito color entre rosa y rojo en las mejillas- ¿Qué pretendes?

Confuso por lo que acababa de pasar solo atiné a aclarar mi garganta, regresé a mi lugar en donde Tomoyo no dejaba de mirarme inquisidoramente.

-Ehh… Bueno esto yo… Lo siento, tienes un parecido a mi hija que… Lo lamento, tome asiento por favor – me respondió con un ligero gracias e hizo lo que le pedí, sinceramente, si no hubiera sido por Tomoyo no estoy seguro de lo que hubiera ocurrido

-Bueno señorita Kinomoto, al revisar su formación profesional se ve que es muy aplicada – dijo Tomoyo una vez que me regresé a mi lugar – ¿Qué expectativas tiene en caso de ser contratada?

-Aplicar mis conocimientos adquiridos en el trabajo, mejorarlos con la práctica, estar a disposición en lo que se requiera de ser necesario mi aporte –respondió sin perder la sonrisa pero evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo, y no me pregunten por qué, pero algo en mí gritaba para que esos ojos volvieran a mirarme

-¿Cómo se definiría usted en el ámbito laboral, señorita Kinomoto? – preguntó Yamazaki, sonará ridículo pero sentí una punzada de celos cuando lo miró y sonrió ¿Me sonreiría de esa forma a mí también?

-Soy bastante organizada, por lo que el extravío de documentos nunca me ha sucedido, tengo capacidad de trabajar bajo presión, me considero paciente y amable, por lo que no me es difícil llevar un grato ambiente laboral – ahora era mi turno de preguntarle, tuve que aclararme primero la garganta antes de empezar a hablar

-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Conoce cuál es la función de la entidad a la que está postulando? – la miré esperando el contacto visual con ella, cuando lo hizo sentí algo extraño en mi ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Sí señor, las empresas Li es una transnacional, tiene diversas sedes en los demás continentes, aunque está mayormente sectorizado en el nuestro, Asia. Se encarga del manejo de los recursos económicos de la mayoría de los países que están asociados. – Su seguridad acompañada de la sonrisa que me daba... Joder, no lo entiendo.

-Muy bien señorita Kinomoto, eso es todo, sus respuestas serán evaluadas y en caso de pasar esta etapa, se le comunicará al número brindado por usted en el transcurso del día. – agregó Tomoyo dando por terminada la entrevista presencial.

Dio un ligero gracias con una corta reverencia y se marchó con paso seguro cerrando consigo la puerta de la sala. Acto seguido sentí dos miradas persistentes sobre mí

-Vale, basta que me empiezo a incomodar – les dije tanto a Tomoyo como Yamazaki

-Shaoran, ¿Podemos saber que te pasó? – preguntó Tomoyo

-Bueno, ni yo lo sé en realidad, pero es que... ¿No viste el gran parecido que tiene con mi hija?

-Amigo, si lo dices por los ojos verdes, bueno sí, se parecen, pero hay muchas personas que los tienen así – acotó Yamazaki apelando a la lógica

-Quizás, pero... olvídenlo, no me entenderían, les dejo a ustedes la decisión, yo ya estoy muy cansado, iré a recoger Kamunyak, le prometí unos helados – sonreí

-De acuerdo, ve tranquilo – me dio una sonrisa algo perturbadora, pero como ya quería salir de ahí, no me detuve a preguntarle el significado, me despedí de ambos, tomé mis cosas y salí. Teniendo una sola cosa, o mejor dicho persona, en mi mente. Sakura Kinomoto.

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **(Tomoyo POV)**

Interesante... Nunca había visto actuar a Shaoran de esa manera, aunque bueno, a decir verdad, si yo no estuviera casada con Eriol, también iría a por Kinomoto, tiene una cara preciosa y...

-Hey Tomoyo – llamó Yamazaki – Que necesitamos elegir a una de las candidatas

-A si... Bueno ya tenemos quien va a ocupar el puesto de asistente personal de nuestro querido Shaoran, amigo mío – sonreí

-¿No será lo que estoy pensando no? – arqueó una ceja

-Oh si, por supuesto, será súper entretenido, ¿No lo crees? – lo miré sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Eres su amiga o su enemiga? ¿No le viste cómo se puso? – preguntó agarrando el curriculum de Sakura

-Claro que sí, y eso es lo que más me llamó la atención, por eso la hace perfecta para el puesto, ambos sabemos que Shaoran necesita un poco más de mmm color a su vida – contesté

-Y la señorita Kinomoto es como un arcoíris andante – sonrió Yamazaki como resignándose a mi decisión

-Exactamente – dije cerrando así, la decisión.

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **(Sakura POV)**

Cuando dejé las instalaciones de la empresa Li, me sentí inquita, como si mi estómago estuviera revuelto o hubiera dado miles de volintinadas una tras otras, el señor Li era sin duda alguna el causante de mi estado actual, ¿Por qué se me había acercado tanto? Sus ojos chocolates con un ligero tono dorado, casi como el oro, me había hecho perder el sentido y por un momento olvidé por completo que estaba en ese sala, apunto de dar mi entrevista, o si no me hubiera abalanzado sobre él... ¡Sakura! ¿Qué cosas piensas? Me sonrojé por completo, él sería tu jefe en caso te contratasen, no puedes tener esos pensamientos sobre él, está muy mal... El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi ensoñación

-¿Hola? – respondí sin ver el número

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo te fue? – era la voz de Chiharu

-Mmmm bueno bien en realidad, ya estoy camino para la casa, pero antes pasaré por unos helados para llevárselos

-¡Que linda! ¡Te esperamos y regresa con cuidado! – corté la llamada y fui hacia la heladería que quedaba algo cerca del lugar.

Estaba algo llena de gente, pero no tanto como para salir en busca de otra heladería, así que estuve tranquila haciendo cola para hacer mi orden, hasta que oí una voz que ahora me resultaba conocida

-¿De qué sabor vas a querer tu helado Kamu? – No puede ser, era la voz del Señor Li, no quería que me viese, no después de lo que pasó en la entrevista y peor aún que esos pensamientos se abalanzaban de nuevo

-¡Fresa! - ¿Quién será esa niña? Estaba de espaldas y no podía ver bien ¿Su sobrina? ¿Tendría una hija? – Oye... – Vi que la niña me miraba fijamente y casi sorprendida mientras llamaba al señor Li para que me mirase también, entré en pánico y me salí de la fila para esconderme en el baño, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y en ese preciso instante mi celular sonó

-¿Buenas tardes? – traté de aclarar mi voz

-Señorita Kinomoto, se le habla de la empresa Li, felicitaciones, el día Lunes se incorpora con nosotros

Quedé en shock. Me habían aceptado

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **(Shaoran POV)**

-Oye papá... – Kamunyak jalaba insistentemente la manga de mi traje – ella es...

-¿Quién...? – Voltee para ver a donde me apuntaba pero no vi a nadie

-Oh... se fue... – parecía confundida

-¿A quién viste mi niña? – le sonreí

-Creo... que era mi ángel, papá...

-:-

-:-

-:-

 **NA: ¡Helou! Its mi... jajaja ok ya, ¿Cómo están? Sé que ha pasado muuuuchoooo tiempo y quería agradecerle por esperarme y recibir constante amenazas para que actualice jajaja espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué habrá de misterio en esta historia? ¿Intuyen de lo que puede pasar? ¿Qué creen que sea? Gracias por leerme y como siempre, nos vemos en la próxima**

 **Besos**

 **Ameiya Stephy**


End file.
